


I was His

by IronicStupidity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicStupidity/pseuds/IronicStupidity
Summary: Draco thought he was a burden, that Harry would be okay if he end things and leave.





	I was His

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters does not belong to me and very much owned by J.K. Rowling.

_There were dust flying everywhere, the aftermath of the chaos that just happened. Did he get away safely? Will everything be alright? Did I do right? Will I die?_

_“How dare you lie to me, Draco!?” Father slapped me across the face, waking me from my train of thought “We have him in our hands! And you dared and lie about his identity! And now you let him get away!”_

_“I didn’t know, fa-”_

_“Silence!” He cuts me off “You can never do the right thing, can’t you, Draco?” He had said calmly, but the coldness was there, the anger was there._

_I flinched when Father turned to leave, with his robe flared causing a snap that emotionally stings like the slap I had just received. I glanced at mother who had looked concernedly, but was hesitant to show so much emotion, especially in front of her deranged sister. I wanted to just crawl on to my mother’s lap and curl up. Hide from the world I once was excited about. Once where power was all I wanted like what father wanted. Realization set in and WE were far from that power. We were slaves of the Dark Lord. We were all puppets to a mad man who knows nothing but how to overpower everyone, even himself._

_“Ah!” Bellatrix pulled my head back and placed her wand under my chin, sneering like a mad dog on the loose_

_“What should I do with you? I wasn’t even close to done with that mudblood. What, do you think, Little Lucius, should I write coward along your skin? Or should I-”_

_“Bella, he wasn’t sure it was the Potter boy. He hardly know him.” Mother tried to reason Aunt Bella_

_I was more scared of her than the Dark Lord. She probably knows something that the others doesn’t. She had taught me Occlumency and it took a long time before I had the grasp of it and completely shut her out of my mind._

_Bellatrix scarily smiled and pulled my hair much harder. “Come, Draco” She pulled me by the hair, dragging me from where I does not know since I have my eyes closed from pain, hearing my mother crying out to my aid, telling her sister to not do anything. But then, my knees collided with the floor._

_“Since, they got away. Might as well, use this dungeon for your new playroom with me.” Bellatrix had said_

_I didn’t have the time to look up as I was dragged from the floor and slammed into the wall. I felt my wrist tied up above my head._

_“Please Aunt Bella, I’m sorry.” I was done hiding my emotions. I was ready to breakdown. There was no mask to hide_

_“You’re so soft, Draco. Maybe we should start our next lesson, my favorite nephew. Lucius seems to have not taught you well. CRUCIO!!!”_

_I screamed in pain. It was stronger than what she had done before. I wanted everything to end right that instant. To just die._

_“Draco!”_

_“Draco!”_

“Draco!”

“Ah!!!” I sat up in bed, sweat rolling down my forehead. I feel my silk pajamas cling to my body as I gasp. I blinked and looked around. Where am I? What time was it? I felt a hand at my lower back that made me flinched.

“Sorry.”

That voice, the war was over 5 years ago. I’m now a well-known Potions Master, but the tarnish of being a Death Eater’s son was still stuck with my name. I felt my eyes sting, I was tired of nightmares. I was tired of being like this and making him worry.

I felt arms pull me into a warm embrace. Him gently laying my head on his chest as he leaned his lips at the crown of my head “It’s okay. It’s over. I’m here, Draco.” He whispered. That calm voice, that wonderful deep voice who always make me feel safe and loved, but it also pains me how problematic I am for him. I’m too much of a burden and he doesn’t deserve that. I really should just leave, or better more, cease from existence

“Why are you still here, Harry?” I croaked

“What?”

“I’m broken. I always have nightmares, I always have insecurities. Even if I don’t want it, I seem to want attention. And even if the war is over years ago, I could never get away from it. The Malfoy name still brings people to anger, and it brings danger.” I felt tears roll down my face as I gasp for air. It was inevitable, I had to end this. This will never work, I will cause so much mayhem not only for him, but also to the friends I started to care about when we got together. I love him too much to cause him so much pain. “Harry, I-”

“NO!”

I flinched. Realizing that my panic attack hasn’t calmed down and him yelling directly at me made my body shake a lot more. But I felt his arms tighten around me. His head lowered down to my shoulder. I was going to try and say it again but he started to talk “Please… Please, Draco. Don’t say it, please.” It was the first time I hear him so broken “Don’t leave me, please.” I felt my shoulder get damp and felt him shaking from sobbing. He was always my rock. He was always the one who can calm me down, and it was so new to me how vulnerable he is right at that moment. He was like glass, close to shattering. “Please, don’t leave me. I need you, Draco. Please....”

“Harry.”

“Please.”

I tried to get out of his embrace, but he tightened as much as he could without suffocating me as his sobs got a little louder. It was the first time I saw him like a child he once should be, scared. Scared of people leaving him behind. I tried my best to turn and face him, as he realized I was not going anywhere, he loosened his embrace, almost letting his arms fall in defeat.

He had his head hang low, sobbing still. I was thinking too much of leaving and to not cause him much more pain, but I didn’t realize it was the cause of the pain I was afraid to give him. The man I love was crying too much that it feels too painful that I could not breathe.

I slowly raised my hands and cupped his face. Bringing his eyes up to look me in the eye. We were both crying, and I did my best to dry up his tears as I wipe it away with thumb. He placed his hands on my wrist as he looked me directly in the eyes “Please? I love you so much.”

That broke me. I closed the distance between us and kissed him like I was desperate for water in the dessert. And he didn’t disappoint me for I felt his kiss feels the same way, and I was so stupid to not realize it, how Harry needs me as much as I need him. How stupid I am to not to know that if he was my rock, I was his.

“I’m sorry.” I leaned my forehead to his as we both had our eyes closed

“Draco…”

“No, I’m sorry for thinking about it. I can’t. I won’t…” I looked at him in the eyes “I’m sorry, Harry, but I can’t leave you anymore, and you can’t leave me. I love you so much… too”

He snorted at that as I smiled, tears was still streaming down our faces.

Harry kissed me gently, until I swiped my tongue at his bottom lip that he let the kiss turn more passionate. He loves me, and I love him… more than anything.

 

_I love you, Harry._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. I had just passed some aftermath of anxiety recently that inspired this.


End file.
